hehlfandomcom-20200214-history
Hehl
Hehl is the name of a world at the border of darkness. Humankind lays down, oppressed by Monsters, solitude and the insanity luring in the darkness to devour their mind. Hehl General Info A day lasts only six hours in Hehl, and even this small amount of time is far from being safe. Thick clouds seem to cover the sky almost always and the sun is pale and strangely weak. It rains occasionally, but more often, thick fog shrouds the scenery, obscure shadows lurking in it. In this drab world, humanity is laying down, as the age of their reign has ended already centuries ago. Only ruins and deserted towns tell the tale of their former glory, and their current inhabitants struggle to improve their situation with the limited resources they have. The remaining humans tend to gather in small enclaves and only adventurers, some call them fools, are brave or daring enough to step a foot outside those forts. Beyond their homes, be it the vast ruins of the Royal City or the strangely quiet woods of the Dead Garden, horribly distorted creatures wait to feast on the flesh or the mind of travelers and every breath could be one's last. The days are short, and one should always carry his Light with him, for the darkness is an omnipresent e nemy out there. Geography A small stripe of land, with the Stirring Sea as the western and the Wurm Gorges as the eastern border, Hehl is wider in length than in width. Roghly in the middle, at the height of the central Royal City, the land rises, cutting the northern part from the southern one with a tall steep face. The most nothern point is the Necropolis, located on the foot of the Schwarverk Mountains. At this site of the dead, the Great Flyover begins, leading southwards to the City. At the same time, the Lind has his spring in the northeast, heading southwards as well. While the Flyover winds more or less straight to the City, the Lind performs a curve to the west, through the Copper Plains before he turns east again and winding around the City. A bit east of it, he falls over the rim of the plateau, forming the Errichs Tears. Underneath, if leads through the Drenched Woods, until it fades into the many pools, ponds and small lakes of the swamp. Above the tree crowns, the Flyover winds southwards, the Dead Garden being the last bigger stop before a collapsed part makes it imopossible to travel further on him. No one was able to bridge the gap so far. On the west side of the Great Flyover, the land grows harsh until the trees fade for bushes, the bushes for weeds and then, the dunes of the shore make even them vanish. Finally, one reaches the shore of the Stirring Sea, with the option to walk south or northwards again. Northwards, a small number of villages established themselves along the coast line, with Kap being the biggest of them. Roughly at the height of the city, Giant's Wharf rises like a pile of giant toys. Travelling further, one reaches Deepwater Bay, a medium sized harbor town with a trading relation to the Copper plains. Afterwards, the shore rises to high cliffs, connecting with Schwarverk again. World Information Explore and find out.